The 'Real' Talk
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Esmerelda and her mother were said to have being talking for hours even though they had not returned to school long ago. So were they talking? I doubt it. Rated M for scenes. WW 2017. Oneshot.


A/N: I got this idea thanks t the stargate time traveler, this might be unrealistic but I hope you enjoy it. The fact Esmie spoke to her mother for hours days after returning to school seems fishy to me and that with the fact Esmerelda looks literally traumatised for the whole episode made me think of this. Rated M for distubing scenes!. , I am going away for christmas so no updates now until the 27th. I do not own the worst witch or the characters.

* * *

 **The 'Real' Talk**

Esmerelda was chewing on her nails, a bad habit she had had for a long time which she was still trying to get rid of, she looked at the time and bit her nails more as the clock hit ten in the morning and she had to refrain from running away, she knew what was coming but not coming to mirror her mother would be worse.

Right on cue her mother appeared and Esmerelda lowered her hand as she knew her mother hated her biting her nails and she tried to change her expression to one she thought was politeness.

"Well met Esmerelda" her mother said gesturing to her as she smiled making Esmerelda's stomach turn.

"W...well met" Esmerelda replied gesturing back.

"Well how have you done this week with your work?" Mrs Hallow asked.

Esmerelda really wanted to lie but her mother always knew when she lied and that made it a hell of a lot worse for her.

"I got 99% in my potions test" Esmerelda told her mother flinching as she spoke, to most mothers they would be so proud of their daughter but not Mrs Hallow.

"And why did we not get 100%?" Mrs Hallow asked her daughter.

"I must not have studied enough, I am sorry mother" Esmerelda replied looking down.

"What about your other subjects?" her mother asked.

"100% in all mother, though Miss Bat still says I need to work on my high vocal" Esmerelda admitted trying to resist from biting her nails again.

"Mmm" her mother said pulling a less than impressed face "Well you know the punishment" her mother said.

Esmerelda tried not to let her face change at that, yes she knew the punishment, oh she knew the punishment alright.

"Stand" Mrs Hallow commanded and Esmerelda stood quickly standing straight forward facing her mother.

Her mother sent sparks towards her daughter, spells worked through mirrors now and Esmerelda really had to stop herself from jumping out the window as she saw the sparks, jumping out the window would be less torture than what was about to happen.

The spell hit the girl square in the chest and Esmerelda moved her lips trying not to do anything as she was hit with the spell she had come to hate over the years.

The spell itself was a spell that causes pain...in doses...it started of lightly and got worse and worse as time went on, people might think this was an extreme punishment but Mr and Mrs Hallow thought it was good for their daughter to learn how to cope with pain as she was young and how to stop herself showing the world her pain or emotions as the girl had to focus on her work.

The spell really was not that bad at first but after a few minutes it intensified and Esmerelda bit her lip trying not to react to it, trying to act normal.

"Don't react" Mrs Hallow told her daughter seeing she was biting her lip and trying not to cry out and this was only the weak pain.

After another few minutes though the pain got worse and this time try as she might the girl whimpered unable to help herself from reacting.

"Esmerelda stop now!" her mother told her harshly.

Esmerelda screwed her eyes shout trying to not think about the pain going through her body. She took a deep breathe knowing panicking made it feel worse.

"Good, see it is not to bad" her mother told her daughter and Esmerelda nodded until she felt a horrible pain in her stomach and this time she could not try to hold it, she held her stomach, not able to deal with the pain.

"Esmerelda there spell has barely kicked in yet" Mrs Hallow told her daughter shaking her head at her reaction.

A few moments later Esmerelda fell on her knees as her body filled with agony and cried out letting some tears fall.

"Esmerelda crying shows you are weak" Mrs Hallow told her eldest, Esmerelda did not care if it made her weak, she was in so much pain and it was only going to get worse.

"It hurts..." Esmerelda replied as more tears filled her eyes.

"You think to much into it, try to relax" her mother told her making Esmerelda angry it was easy for the woman to say she was not the one in pain!.

The next dose of pain sent Esmerelda lying on the floor her body twitching as she started to thrash around and then a few minutes later she started with the screaming and the crying. She always tried to hold of for that but right now she was in physical agony so she screamed out letting herself cry.

"Esmerelda stop thinking about it" her mother said shaking her head again and sighing.

"IT HURTS" Esmerelda screamed in response, how the hell could she not think about it when her whole body felt like someone had thrown her in fire?

The girl lay on the floor and screamed again and again the pain getting worse with every few minutes that passed. She cried becoming hysterical at this point her entire body in absolutely agony.

On and on it went, the pain growing worse, Esmerelda screaming out and crying and thrashing around the floor, sweating buckets as she struggled to even breathe with how bad the pain was all the while her mother telling her off.

"Esmerelda stop being so silly you are overreacting" Mrs Hallow told her child as she watched her daughter rolling around in pain.

"How am I..." Esmerelda said quietly through rasped breathes "The pain is worse than childbirth" Esmerelda said in response to her mother's comment.

"Oh you know that from all the children you have had do you?" Mrs Hallow asked shaking her head in disbelief at her daughter's comment.

"I looked it up...the spell...it is known to be ten times worse than childbirth" Esmerelda told her mother as of course the girl had wanted to know if she was being unreasonable and what spell she was being hit with. She stopped talking to scream out.

"Exactly this pain is worse, what about when you have a child, you have to learn to cope with it, I mean I was not acting like you are when I had you or your sisters" Mrs Hallow told her daughter.

"Yes because you had cesareans for all of us and went to the hospital before your contractions started" Esmerelda told her mother as she cried and screamed, wanting to die because her pain would end if she died.

Just as Esmerelda was about to go absolutely crazy to the point she could not even think her mother happened to see the time.

"Oh is that the time, we have being at it for three hours" the women commented finally lifting the spell but that did not mean Esmerelda suddenly felt better, her body still tingled with pain.

"Stop being silly and get up" her mother told her as Esmerelda shakily stood up struggling to hold her weight as the pain was still wearing of, her mother cast a spell at her making her look presentable so no-one would notice her blonde hair plastered to her forehead or her tears stained eyes.

"You may go but next time I want to see a improvement" Mrs Hallow told her daughter who nodded and walked out the room.

"Sorry about that" Esmerelda said to the people outside as her sister, Ethel, stormed past her walking into the room.

"Ethel" the girl said wanting to talk to her little sister who slammed the door on her she smiled slightly at the people outside trying to act normal before walking off.

* * *

She climbed the stairs heading for her bedroom and she walked in slamming her door shut and then sliding down her door crying so much she could barely catch her breathe. After her 'punishment' the girl was always hysterical for a while.

She felt weak and pathetic for the way she had acted, she couldn't help it if she was unable to cope with the pain, luckily she made her parents swear on the code they would never put Ethel and Sybil through the same thing so that is one thing she could be thankful for.

Her cat jumped down and rubbed against her knowing her mistress needed her, she cuddled her cat a few times before moving to sit on her bed and putting her head in her hands as she realised something was flicking.

It was the candle she kept there, sometimes she liked to have a little bit of light in her room but not a whole lot and she normally blew it out in case her cat knocked it over but in her nervousness she had forgotten but she kept looking at it rolling up her sleeve.

Her mother had told her all the time to improve on her performance and to try to improve how much pain she could deal with so she put her wrist in the flame letting it burn her and she was ashambed at herself when she cried out because of it, she looked at her wrist and saw the nasty red burn on it and cried feeling weak and hating herself for it and she cried more knowing it was only a matter of time before her punishment would happen again.


End file.
